


О леденцах и драконах

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confectioner Russia, Dragon Prussia, Dragon/Prince - Freeform, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, King England, King France - Freeform, M/M, Prince Russia, Romance, Royalty, dragon magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Жили-были два короля, один добрый, а другой умный. Тот, что добрый, еще и готовить умел, а у второго была классная задница, а это, как известно, основа крепкого брака. И нажили они себе сына прелестного, чьи вкусы были весьма специфичны, и с этого начинается наша история. [дракон!Гилберт/принц!Иван, король!Франциск/король!Артур]





	О леденцах и драконах

Сколько автору не лениться, а историю рассказывать надо. Так что давайте не будем потворствовать капризной авторской натуре и перенесемся на дальние берега.

Берега эти омывались морем, славились суровым климатом и не менее суровыми бородатыми мужиками. Мужики эти почему-то носили юбки в клеточку, а королем у них был симпатичный юнец, которого эти мужики не одобряли, и король их тоже не одобрял. Но жили они в одном королевстве, и с этим надо было как-то смириться. Мужики играли заунывную музыку на странных инструментах, сделанных из шкур баранов, и ели странную еду (тоже из баранов). Такая любовь к баранам и музыкальный репертуар чуть не вогнали короля в депрессию, а потому он сделал весьма опрометчивый шаг, который много позже любил называть ошибкой юности (впрочем, никак не пытаясь эту ошибку исправить), и выскочил замуж за соседнего короля, с которым их разделяла жалкая речушка.

Второй король был жизнерадостным и немного хвастливым. Он любил сладости, красивые наряды и, так уж вышло по счастливой случайности, надменных недотрог. А потому сделал молодому королю весьма фривольное предложение сомнительного характера (сравнить качественные различия сена в их королевствах путем возлежания на нем в ночное время суток). На что тот внезапно согласился, но, естественно, одним сеном все не обошлось. Так что Артур, а именно так его звали, остался погостить подольше.

За неделю король Артур успел оценить кулинарные навыки соседа, отсутствие волынок в радиусе его слышимости и плотность здешнего сена, а также чрезмерную, по его мнению, безалаберность короля Франциска, который разбазаривал государственный бюджет на всякие глупости вроде сорока пар золотых запонок. Подобную вопиющую несдержанность в тратах Артур Керкленд осуждал, а потому быстро составил бюджетную смету и за три дня вывел план по увеличению ВВП и борьбы с безработицей.

После чего господин Теодор де Вард, тогдашний министр финансов, пришел к королю Франциску и проникновенно пообещал ему устроить буржуазную революцию и ввести сухой закон, если тот не женится на короле Артуре немедленно. Неизвестно, что напугало Франциска Бонфуа больше, но свадьба была сыграна в кратчайшие сроки. Довольны были все, даже бородатые мужики в клетчатых юбочках. Особенно они.

Помимо недюжинной финансовой смекалки у короля Артура было множество других талантов. Настолько незаурядных, что о большей части из них король Франциск предпочитал не знать (но пить и гулять по девкам на всякий случай перестал). Так что никто особо не удивился, когда однажды король Артур откуда-то взял сына. О пополнении в семействе король Франциск узнал случайно, зайдя в тайную комнату мужа. Вообще-то статья из местного глянцевого журнала «как счастливо жить в браке, если у вашего мужа синяя борода» не рекомендовала делать такие вещи, но у Артура не только синей, а вообще никакой бороды не было (как мы помним, бородатые мужики некогда основательно подпортили юному королю психику). Поэтому советом король Франциск решил пренебречь.

Зайдя в комнату, он застал своего мужа за весьма загадочным занятием — тот сжимал в руках сверток из кружев и лент, покачивая его из стороны в сторону. Сверток был похож на подарочную упаковку для тортов, но, по мнению Франциска, торт был каким-то странным. Продолговатым что ли. Поскольку моды на торты во всех близлежащих землях задавал он, наличие подозрительного свертка вызвало в душе смутное чувство тревоги.

Артур, заметив его, нежно устроил сверток на постели среди подушек и повернулся к Бонфуа.

— Это что? — с любопытством спросил Франциск, однако же немного с опаской подходя к свертку. Тот внезапно шевельнулся, и король, совсем не мужественно взвизгнув, отскочил.

— Сын, — мрачно буркнул Артур.

— Чей?

— Наш.

— Да? — с сомнением спросил Бонфуа, все же решаясь подойти поближе. — А глаза чего такие?

Артур посмотрел на него с _тем самым_ выражением, от которого на кухне скисало все молоко разом, и Франциск тут же исправился:

— Хотя, вроде светленький. Точно наш.

На том и порешили.

Король Франциск, помимо любви к кулинарным изыскам, славился также почти детским любопытством, а потому намеков мужа не понимал (естественно, когда ему это было удобно) и продолжал интересоваться таким дивным чудом, как появление ребенка у двух геев. Королевство его было прогрессивным и очень толерантным, но делать детей без женщин в нем еще не научились. Впрочем, король Артур над этим, видимо, работал весьма успешно.

— А где ты его взял? Аист принес? — меж тем вопрошал Бонфуа, уже без опаски беря в руки сверток с младенцем.

Артур фыркнул.

— Вот еще. Как будто я позволю какой-то птице нести нашего ребенка. Это же жуткая антисанитария!

— Звучит разумно, любовь моя. Ты, как всегда, очень рассудителен, — сладко улыбаясь, пропел Бонфуа.

Артур на секунду прищурился, решая, стоит ли вестись на такую откровенную лесть, но потом милостиво кивнул, мол, продолжай.

— В капусте нашел? — снова закинул удочку король, которому, видимо, происхождение собственного чада никак не давало покоя.

Терпение Керкленда в конец истощилось, и он, раздраженно дернув плечом, процедил:

— Нет, блин, в тарелке с круассанами!

Франциск на секунду подвис, а потом благодушно выдал:

— Круассаны это хорошо.

Круассаны были большой слабостью короля, не такой роковой, конечно, как зеленоглазые соседи, но все же весьма ощутимой. Некоторые даже, видя, какой разительный эффект это слово оказывает на их монарха, подозревали его мужа во владении особо темной заграничной магией под загадочным названием НЛП, но доказательств тому не было найдено, зато найдены были все вопрошающие, правда, в разобранном виде, и больше вопросов к королю Артуру никто не имел.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но принц рос, и с каждым годом становился все умнее, и задавал все больше вопросов. Отвечал на них по большей части король Артур, потому что после занимательной истории про пестики и тычинки Керкленд строго-настрого запретил своему мужу вести любые разъяснительные беседы, пока их чаду не исполнится восемнадцать лет. Король Франциск сильно опечалился и ушел писать мемуары, по которым потом сняли скандальный фильм. В фильме почему-то юнец, подозрительно похожий на короля Артура, работал журналистом, но вместо интервью брал у короля Франциска кое-что другое.*

Но из всех этих несомненно занимательных диалогов мы вспомним тот, что повлиял на юного принца больше всего, заложив ростки нашей истории:

— Папа, а куда ушел другой папа?

— Рыцарям вправлять мозги, а то совсем ах… распустились, — вовремя осекся Керкленд.

— Рас… пустились? — Ваня моргнул, усваивая новое слово, а потом выдал. — Как трактирные девки, к которым ходит второй папа, потому что он кобель охреневший?

Артур споткнулся, потом выровнялся, с трудом удержав равновесие, и с подозрением уставился на мальчика, смотревшего большими и невинными глазами. Но где-то там в глубине весело плясали канкан чертята.

— Кто это сказал? — строго спросил Артур, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

— Ты, когда вчера бросил в папу Фра вазу.

Артур вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Так, закрыли тему, мелкий еще такие вопросы мне задавать. Спроси чего попроще.

— Зачем нужны рыцари?

— Чтобы кормить драконов.

— А они разве не должны драконов убивать?

— Нет, это драконы должны есть оборзевших ленивых рыцарей с пивным пузом.

— А красивых рыцарей можно не есть?

— Красивых?

— Как дядя Тони.

Артур неожиданно покраснел и пробурчал под нос:

— Как дядя Тони можно.

Дядя Тони, он же Антонио Фернандес Карьедо, был первым рыцарем королевства, а также лучшим другом короля и даже, как поговаривают, _кое-кем еще_ до королевской женитьбы. После женитьбы он стал _кое-кем еще_ для короля Артура, а король Франциск, узнав об этом, не особо расстроился и попросил повесить в комнате волшебное зеркало исключительно в исследовательских целях. За что был назван извращенцем и изгнан на кушетку на целых два дня. Но это уже совсем другая история.

А диалог венценосной парочки из отца и сына меж тем продолжался:

— Если драконы не едят рыцарей, то кого они будут есть? — задал логичный вопрос маленький принц. Король ответил не раздумывая:

— Крестьян всяких.

Ваня сморщил носик.

— Они же воняют. Потом и навозом…

Артур посмотрел на мальчика и довольно кивнул самому себе. Ну, хоть немного керклендовского снобизма ему передалось, а то как не родной, в самом деле. Только францискова натура и лезет.

— Иногда они еще девственниц едят, — задумавшись, выдал Артур, почти забыв, что разговаривает с маленьким сыном.

— Дев… что?

— Не волнуйся, они у нас почти не водятся, — пресек его вопрос Артур и тут же, злобно сверкнув глазами, добавил. — Стараниями твоего папаши и этих его рыцарей.

Ваня посмотрел на отца и вздохнул.

— Бедные драконы.

В воображении маленького Ивана нарисовался образ сломленного горем и страдающего от изжоги и голода дракона, вынужденного жевать травку, пока наглые рыцари и загадочные девственницы жили припеваючи и, как любил говорить папа Артур, «разбазаривали государственную собственность». Еще и налоги наверняка не платили, — возмущенно подумал маленький принц и решил, что драконы ему нравятся больше, чем девственницы.

Так прошло еще много счастливых и беззаботных лет. Беззаботных до тех пор, пока «папа Фра» не вспомнил, что у него тоже есть родительские права и обязанности, и тихонько умыкнул сына на кухню, в то время как дражайший супруг был занят дебетами и кредитами.

— Здравствуй, сын! — радостно выдал Франциск, завязывая фартук и аккуратно кладя корону на бархатную подушечку. — Пришло время тебе постигнуть величайшее искусство, которое, несомненно, станет твоей путеводной звездой!

— Ты научишь меня быть королем?

— Что? Нет, конечно! Этой фигне пусть Артур учит. Мы будем делать _леденцы_!

Ваня продолжал взирать на родителя с выражением крайнего скептицизма.

Франциск вздохнул.

— Так, ладно. Еще раз. ЛЕДЕНЦЫ.

Ваня поерзал и неуверенно спросил:

— А это поможет мне сразить дракона?

Франц моргнул, задумался и уверенно выдал:

— Ну, конечно, поможет. Ты что, родному отцу не веришь?

Ваня верил. Артур, стоявший в это время за дверью, страдальчески застонал. Вся надежда была на то, что в этом гребаном королевстве дракон Ване не встретится никогда.

 

****

 

К сожалению или к счастью, король Артур мужниной любви к сладостям не разделял, во всяком случае, не когда от этого зависела жизнь их единственного чада, а потому решил учить его боевым искусствам, коими сам владел в совершенстве (не стоило сомневаться, что жизнь с бородатыми мужиками оставила свой след). Поскольку владение скалкой Керклендом к боевым искусствам не приравнивалось, Франциск снова был отстранен и сослан в трактир, куда гордо удалился без особых возражений. Надо заметить, пребывал он там до тех пор, пока не просаживал точно выверенную и утвержденную мужем сумму, а посему возвращался как раз к концу сыновьих тренировок.

Впрочем, то, что рыцаря из принца не выйдет, стало понятно с первого же занятия.

— Папа, что это? — спросил двенадцатилетний Иван, недоуменно взирая на протянутый отцом предмет.

— Это меч.

— _Меч?_

— Да. Это то, что поможет тебе сразить дракона, если, не дай боже, тебе все-таки встретится это чудовище. Учитывая, что ты сын Бонфуа, я даже не сомневаюсь в том, что если на этой захудалой земле еще водятся драконы, то ты найдешь его, собирая цветы в соседней деревне.

— Это плохо?

— Потому что ты сын Франциска, да, это плохо. Он только поварешкой орудовать умеет. И языком. Но поскольку ты мой сын, давай сделаем так, чтобы это было плохо для Дракона. Бери меч.

— Но леденцы…

— Меч.

Ваня сник. Между мечами и леденцами выбор принца был очевиден.

 

****

 

Когда Ивану стукнуло восемнадцать, он был грозой всех кулинарных конкурсов в округе и имел черный пояс по скоростному глазированию яблок.

— Папочка так гордится тобой! — кричал с трибуны радостный Франциск, пока Артур раздавал приказы выгнать всех драконов как можно дальше с их земель. Всех. Гребаных. Драконов.

Каждому из них за переселение в соседние королевства на ближайшие десять лет было обещано по три мешка золота из личных королевских запасов или три девственницы. Девственниц у Артура не было, но он рассчитывал на меркантильную драконовскую природу. И не прогадал.

Так что когда принц, надев доспехи и взяв в руки огромный леденцовый меч, ушел из замка под рыдания второго короля, Артур лег спать совершено спокойно. По переписи драконов, которую он провел лично, в королевстве остался только один дракон-альбинос, спящий уже двести лет и в ус не дувший. Не может же быть так, чтоб Ваня нашел ту самую пещеру в самых непроходимых ебенях, да еще и разбудил эту дурацкую ящерицу?

 

****

 

Существовала некогда легенда, что люди с именем Иван непременно делились на особ королевских кровей или же непроходимых идиотов. Была еще погрешность в три процента, которая приходилась на тех, кто сочетал в себе оба признака. Об этих трех процентах королю Артуру пытался сообщить придворный звездочет Мэтью Уильямс, но, будучи человеком от природы робким, он в итоге отдал эту сомнительную честь графу Стефану Ионеску, который не разбирался в астрологии от слова совсем, зато разбирался в характере короля Артура, а потому о своей судьбе находить приключения на задницу где угодно Иван так и не узнал.

Принц с детства изучал книги о драконах и, наверно, при желании мог бы написать об этом диссертацию и даже поступить в магическую академию, но Ивану это было совершенно не интересно. Его сердце было отдано леденцам и, может, еще немного тортикам с пропиткой. Дракона же он искал из детского упрямства и смутной жалости к существу, которое вынужденно питаться девственницами и даже никогда не пробовало конфет. Разве есть в мире создание, заслуживающее столь незавидной участи?

А потому принц упорно шел вперед. Куда конкретно, он не знал, с ориентацией на местности у него было не очень. У него в принципе со всем, что не относилось к еде и стихийной магии, было не очень, но Иван каким-то шестым чувством предполагал, что он на правильном пути.

 

****

 

Гилберт спал долго. Он был обычно ранней пташкой, вернее сказать, ящерицей, но последняя неделька выдалась совсем дерьмовой: то охотники нагрянут, то проклятые лепреконы хотят стырить нажитое непосильным трудом (и чьими-то оторванными конечностями) золото. Дракону очень хотелось предаться греху уныния и безвылазно сидеть в самом темном углу своей пещеры, но, как поговаривал местный король (чью коронацию он, естественно, проспал), зачем придаваться греху уныния, когда есть грешки поинтереснее.

У Гилберта был заколдованный шар, который по большей части показывал снежные помехи, но иногда, если сильно стукнуть, ловил занятные образы из параллельного мира. Порой образы были короткими и очень раздражающими — например, там странные женщины предлагали приобрести бесовскую машинку, выдирающую волосяной покров. Гилберт не знал, в каком мире женщины настолько суровы, что готовы платить золото за подобные пытки, но решил, что в этот мир он не хочет.

Были и другие образы, намного длиннее. Однажды он встретил мудреца, путешествующего между мирами, и тот открыл ему завесу тайны, сказав, что люди называют эти образы фильмами и смотрят, чтоб развеять скуку. Гилберт был невысокого мнения о людях (кроме тех суровых женщин, которые внушали ему суеверный ужас), но «фильмами» впечатлился.

«Фильмы» были самыми разными, некоторые, как понял Гилберт, были связаны между собой и обрывались на самом интересном месте. Сейчас он смотрел как раз один из таких «фильмов»: в нем странный мужик, лицом немного напоминавший дракону его дальнего родственника**, делал странные вещи в своей голове. Гилберт решил, что это какой-то вид ментальной магии. Де-дук-ци-я. Слово-то какое! Гилберт фыркнул. Ох уж эти новые тренды, когда он последний раз бодрствовал, такой херни еще не придумали.

Тут сидящий в клетке попугайчик Феликс дико заверещал. На самом деле Феликс был таким же драконом, как он, проклятым одной ведьмой и обреченный влачить свое птичье существование, пока его не расколдует поцелуй истинной любви. У Гила с Феликсом были личные счеты (и поцелуем там и не пахло), а потому своего товарища он держал в качестве сигнализации, благо тот галдел так, что мог разбудить даже Вия.

Гилберт как раз сделал себе ложе из шкур животных (спать на золоте дико неудобно!), нагрел воды и сложил горные травы, собираясь заварить их, и вообще был не при параде и совсем не ждал гостей! Феликс в последний раз надрывно пропищал и затих. Впрочем, тишина была недолгой.

— Дракон! Выходи!

Гилберт целых полминуты раздумывал, не прикинуться ли валенком. По идее все драконы нынче уехали в соседние земли — проснувшись, он обнаружил письмо от брата Людвига, который сокрушался, что времена, когда ни один уважающий себя дракон не стал бы подчиняться какому-то царьку, канули в Лету. Он сам на мели, а король предложил аж три мешка золота. А у него жена, дети и ипотека за пещеру не погашена!

Остальные, видимо, тоже имели семерых по лавкам или просто были жадными до королевских подачек. Не то что я, — самодовольно подумал Гил, стараясь унять в душе досаду от того, что профукал шанс пополнить бюджет. Может, смог бы наконец купить себе новую полироль для чешуи.

Рыцарь меж тем никуда не девался, и дракон нехотя поднялся, пошарил лапой по полке и нащупал насадку на рога. Он всегда немного комплексовал из-за них. Рога у него были не очень большие, даже, можно сказать, маленькие. Но ведь размер не главное! Так мама говорила. У Людвига почему-то рога были большими, но Гил предпочитал думать, что это от жены, а не от хорошей жизни.

Надо признать, за время спячки он подзабыл о некоторых наростах-сталактитах на потолке, а потому, когда он вывалился в главный «зал» прямо перед рыцарем, зацепившаяся насадка слетела, явив взору опешившего человека его скромное природное богатство. Гилберт неловко кашлянул.

Рыцарь помялся и потом прогнусавил из-под шлема:

— У вас, сэр Дракон, очень милые рога!

Гилберт смущенно почесал бок и фыркнул, выдохнув облачко сизого дыма. Вежливые рыцари ему попадались крайне редко, а этот еще и рога похвалил. Даже жалко будет ему голову откусывать.

— Э-э-э, спасибо.

Рыцарь, видимо, из-за все того же шлема плохо слышал, а потому, как-то странно взмахнув руками, промычал что-то похожее на «фто».

Гилберт прищурился.

— Ты нездешний, что ли? Я сказал э-э-э фэньк ю фо ер кайнд вордс, комрад.***

Рыцарь, скрипя доспехами, с лязгом стащил шлем и кожаную шапочку. Тряхнув русой копной волос, он моргнул глазами странного цвета и улыбнулся. Глаза были как любимые гилбертовские аметисты, большие и сияющие. Да и пах парень очень вкусно. Яблоками и жженым сахаром.

Рыцарь потянулся к ножнам, и дракон напрягся.

— Вот, узри мой меч-леденец! — торжественно объявил рыцарь.

Гилберт моргнул. Потом потянул носом воздух. Помялся и на всякий случай переспросил.

— Может, меч-кладенец?

— Нет, — упрямо возразил парень, смешно хмурясь. — Меч-леденец!

Видя, что дракон растерялся, он уже куда увереннее сунул меч ему прямо в морду:

— Бери, бери! У меня еще есть.

Гилберт взял. Понюхал. Облизал раздвоенным языком и заурчал.

— Вкусно? Я еще хотел сделать торт в виде короны, но он все время разваливается, — грустно сообщил ему рыцарь, садясь на пол, прямо рядом с чьим-то скелетом. — Меня, кстати, Иван зовут.

— Дурак? — почти на автомате спросил дракон, за что получил тычок в бок вторым леденцом. — Ладно-ладно, молчу. Да не кисни. Больше яиц бахни и все норм будет с твоим тортом. Ты, к слову, торопишься?

— Нет, а что?

 

****

 

— Это _потрясающе_! Как называется этот вид магии? — спросил восторженный Иван, тыкая в сияющий шар.

Гилберт, весьма польщенный тем, что ему удалось впечатлить своего симпатичного гостя, махнул хвостом и, выдохнув дым, ответил:

— Один мудрец сказал мне, что люди из соседнего мира называют это «кулинарное ток-шоу».

— Обалдеть! Я могу пожить у тебя?

— А тебя мамка искать не будет? А то я боюсь женщин… — Гилберт невольно покосился на сияющий картинками шар.

— Не, у меня два отца.

— Да? До чего дошел прогресс. Это я, видать, реально много спал. А ты оставайся, конечно, если мамки нет. Тут, правда, места немного, но я могу человеком стать, — неуверенно предложил Гилберт.

— Ты можешь стать человеком? — Иван даже отвлекся от магического шара.

Гилберт поерзал, зажмурился и…

_Хлоп!_

Со звуком вылетающей из бутылки шампанского пробки из сиреневых клубов дыма показалась снежно-белая макушка. Дым рассеялся, и принц покраснел, отведя глаза.

А спустя десять минут Гилберт понял, что за многие года без человеческой формы он как-то не озаботился завести себе одежду.

Но это была уже совсем другая история ;)

**Author's Note:**

> * про фильм, нет, вам не показалось, эта была отсылка к 50 оттенкам :D  
> ** - да-да, Гилберт Шерлока смотрит. А про дальнего родственника это отсылка к "Хоббиту", где дракона Смауга тоже играет Кембербетч.  
> *** - Гил говорит что-то вроде "спасибо на добром слове, товарищ"


End file.
